UTOPIA
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Adrien Agreste vive en una París muy distinta a la que su abuelo conoció. El cambio de pensamiento, la tecnología y el gobierno, son algunas variables que dan lugar a una lucha practicamente ganada por la paz. AU. Coolaboración realizada con @PaolaRangel439 Edición deportada: @PaolaRangel439 Ilustraciones de: e ilustrador no encontrado aún.
1. PRELUDIO

La palabra _utopía_ es como una moneda de oro, ambas son muy valiosas y las personas las desean porque de modos muy distintos, ambas simbolizan una misma cosa: una vida mejor.

Y al igual que una moneda, esta curiosa palabra tiene dos caras que ofrecernos. Una que simula una fantasía y otra que nos hace dudar de su magnífica e irrefutable imagen.

Se trata de un sistema ideal de gobierno en el que se concibe una sociedad perfecta y justa, donde todo discurre sin conflictos y está lleno de armonía. Un plan que busca prolongar la paz y la estabilidad entre los ciudadanos, un lugar perfecto.

A su vez que, esté siendo demasiado atrayente y beneficioso para la comunidad y los alrededores, es poco probable que se implemente de la forma idílica como se plantea, algo irrealizable pues siempre existirán conflictos de poder así como económicos donde muchas veces entra la corrupción y simplemente logra que el error que se busca erradicar se acrecentó, algo imperfecto.

Después de la creciente ola de terrorismo en la que Francia se vio azotada durante la segunda década del siglo XXI la exuberante necesidad de las personas por sentirse seguros comenzó a crecer de manera desmedida, llevando toda la presión directamente hasta el gobierno con miles de protestas en las ciudades más importantes del País, siendo la capital donde estas se acrecentaban y el control de estas se perdía, llevando todo a un estado catatónico de violencia.

Personas aplastadas por el gobierno y de escasos recursos aprovechaban esta serie de manifestaciones para implantar el caos y poder sacar un poco de provecho en búsqueda de su supervivencia, otros, se veían inmersos en estas acciones por su gusto al caos.

Temor, peligro, terrorismo; palabras que día con día se veían reflejadas en los medios de comunicación y en las vidas de todas las personas del mundo.

La situación poco a poco se vio incontrolable, llevando al Senado de la República de Francia en pensar alguna solución para todo aquello que suscitaba el País antes de verse en un quiebre social y político que ya no pudiesen manejar.

Fue entonces que formularon un plan y un cambio al sistema de gobierno actual, algo que en muchas otras circunstancias hubiesen tomado como _risible_, pero que dados los hechos, era lo único que podía funcionar aunque la libertad y los derechos de otros fuesen violados; aunque, ¿realmente eso importaba cuando se les aseguraría que las calles volverían a tener paz? ¿Qué estarían seguros por fin después de tanto tiempo rodeados de violencia?

Además de que su propio temor por sus vidas había sido un gran empujón, pues como todo, la culpa de cualquier suceso negativo recae en los hombros de sus gobernantes. Aunque, tampoco es que estuvieran exhortos de crímenes como enriquecimiento ilícito a costa de los votantes con una calidad de vida precaria donde unas lindas sonrisas y promesas vacías eran más que suficiente para llegar al poder.

Los gobernantes solo tuvieron que unir los puntos que personas sumamente inteligentes habían vislumbrado para así, ofrecer a los ciudadanos un futuro _utópico_, donde cada criminal caía antes de siquiera realizar sus viles actos y todos podían sentirse seguros.

Así nació una de las leyes de vigilancia más _duras_ en aquel nuevo eje de gobierno. Una que se ligaba por completo en el uso de la nueva tecnología, la cual de forma irónica recibió el nombre de UTOPIA, por sus acrónimos en inglés; ¨_Use of Technology Over the People Interconnected to the Axis¨._

El ¨_uso de la tecnología sobre las personas que ahora estaban interconectadas al _eje¨ de vigilancia de la nueva ley aprobada por el congreso violaba por mucho la privacidad de los ciudadanos.

Lo único que tenían que hacer, era aceptar una ley que dictaba que a todo ser humano se le implantaría un chip que lo mantendría conectado a la red y así, cada par de ojos abiertos se convertiría en una cámara en constante monitoreo de sus acciones y las de terceros. Y aunque muchos protestaron por el riesgo en la que su privacidad yacía, no fueron suficientes para que aquella idea fuese anulada, o eso era lo que los medios alineados con el gobierno querían dar a entender.

Porque, ¿cuánto importaba la privacidad cuando se valoraba en contra de la seguridad?

Así, cada persona nacida en territorio francés aceptó una intervención en su anatomía, tan ágil como cuando era puesta una vacuna.

El programa UTOPIA se basaba en un pequeño chip colocado justo en la segunda vértebra cervical, conectándolo directamente a gran parte de su sistema nervioso y, con un par de lentes de contacto que eran renovados gratuitamente y _obligatoriamente_ por el gobierno cada dos años así como un extenso contrato de privacidad (donde se explicaban además ciertas circunstancias donde el sistema se deshabilitará) era como todo funcionaba.

Reconocimiento fácil, investigación de los recuerdos y más habían sido gran parte del éxito en la detección de delincuentes, tanto menores como robo a mano armada o la prevención de ataques terroristas. Y como las pruebas no se limitaban a la percepción humana, si no que se extendían al poder tecnológico y del _internet_ nadie podía huir de ese poder.

Francia fue el primer País donde su delincuencia comenzó a bajar de manera exponencial, mientras que París, su capital la primera ciudad donde se podía decir que la delincuencia había sido _casi_ erradicada. Dándole así a las personas un nuevo sentimiento de alivio ante aquel arrebato de privacidad.

Una nueva dinastía, un nuevo gobierno y un nuevo eje central habían arribado a Francia, convirtiéndola en un ejemplo a seguir para el resto del mundo.

Pero como anteriormente se plantea, una utopía, al igual que una moneda tiene dos caras y _esta_ era la perfecta.

La parte imperfecta de aquel sistema tecnológico no tardó en arribar, siendo así los grupos de terroristas y ladrones experimentados en los sistemas de la red. Aquellos que quieren su privacidad, motivándolos a crear artefactos que desvinculaban el chip del internet por un tiempo breve, borrando memorias o incluso colocando recuerdos _como pequeños _bucles para rellenar espacios vacíos y no levantar sospechas, permitiendo así sus acciones anónimas.

Aun así, el programa UTOPIA siempre se encontró en constante innovación, creando una danza entre el bien y el mal que se niega a desaparecer por completo aunque el gobierno Francés diga lo contrario para mantener el orden de su nuevo eje.

* * *

Quizás muchos se sorprendan, quizás muchos no. Esto es algo bastante nuevo para Alex y para mi (su seviche en escabeche Paola Rangel) lo de las colaboraciones. Y realmente la manera en la que sucedió fue bastante "mágico" e irónico por que todo empezó con una conversación de madrugada de un Plot que tenía Alex para algo que al final no concluyó, entre nosotros en ocasiones nos pedimos consejos a la hora de escribir e incluso revisiones del trabajo del otro como un buen equipo, pero en esa ocasión como que se me fue de las manos (se nos fue) y las ideas que yo daba metiendo mi cucharota más el como las aceptaba y como íbamos armando cada vez más y más el plot a medida de la conversación terminó con una propuesta de una colaboración como si fuese lo más serio e importante del mundo y la verdad y fue lo mas cool jajajaja.

Así que sí, la historia e ideas son de Alex, yo metí mi cuchara con más ideas que estiraron las cosas y las pondrían un poco ¿Enredadas? Quizás jaja, y revisiones y eso de redactar ciertas partes y modificar otras. Así lo llevamos y lo llevaremos al final. ESPERO que realmente les guste por que NO SABEN COMO COÑO FUE DE INSUFRIBLE BUSCAR UN ANAGRAMA QUE FUNCIONARA PARA UTOPIA LA CSM JAJAJA.

Ahora si los dejo con su servilleta y dueño de la cuenta; Alex:

¿Qué decir? Esta colaboración llega a ustedes gracias a los mensajes poco subliminales de Euniicornia, un proyecto que no podía limitarse a 6000 palabras en un concurso para KalpanaRSaotome y sobre todo, a una conversación que tuve hace pocos días con PaolaRangel439 que me hizo el favor de leer mis malas notas sobre lo que quería hacer para ese concurso al que ya no pude presentar y que tras una lluvia de ideas (bastante rara y graciosa) acepto trabajar esta historia conmigo.

Estoy muy emocionado con este pequeño proyecto y sobre todo, de poder trabajarla con ella, me encantaría decirles que fueran a seguirla ya que tiene obras maravillosas, pero creo que lo más seguro es que todos los presentes en esta cuenta ya la conozcan.

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. PROLOGO

Como niño, estaba seguro de que aquel cambio que comenzaba a ocurrir a su alrededor era algo que para su abuelo (si este aun viviera) hubiese sido algo completamente detestable. Por el contrario, para él al ser aún alguien joven que apenas comenzaba a comprender el mundo al igual que a la adaptación tecnológica que avanzaba a pasos agigantados, el comprender aquella situación no era tan difícil.

O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

A palabras de su madre, todo aquel cambio sería algo bueno. Ella le había explicado que de esa manera se encontrarían más seguros ante cualquier amenaza y que no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

Además, podría reincorporarse a la escuela en conjunto con Chloé en cuanto las cosas se asentaran y los disturbios desaparecieran, tal como prometían aquellos curiosos volantes que sus padres habían estado releyendo a lo largo de la semana y que él no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad de revisarlos.

A su corta edad concordó con sus padres, pero aun así dentro de él existían ciertas dudas.

"Cada par de ojos abiertos serán una cámara en constante monitoreo para su seguridad"; uno de los textos principales de aquel vistoso folleto donde se vislumbraba una familia muy similar a la de él, disfrutando una bonita tarde en la plaza de la concordia.

Su padre le había explicado en más de una vez que estaba mal espiar cuando él quería ver alguna sorpresa que preparaba en su estudio. Pero aquello prácticamente era una especie de espionaje a nivel nacional ¿Qué tan correcto estaba entonces?

― Es diferente, Adrien, esto es por nuestra seguridad ― eran las palabras que su padre le había respondido en cuanto el hizo notar su confusión ante aquel programa llamado UTOPIA, haciendo que por el momento se olvidara de aquello.

Pero con la llegada del año 2020 y la oleada de información que podía ver en cualquier medio que estuviese a su acceso sobre aquel programa que había comenzado a implementarse en el país, era raro no tener aquella palabra metida en su cabeza cada tanto.

Adrien tenía diez años cuando un doctor tocó a la puerta de su casa para hacer el procedimiento. Aun recordaba lo extraño que le pareció que el hombre dejara las papeletas firmadas y selladas en el escritorio mientras las veía fijamente antes de realizar la operación, dejando que los papeles se convirtiesen en un recuerdo efímero mientras que la imagen de estos mismos, llegaban a la administración del gobierno.

— ¿Va a dolerme? —cuestionó al extraño que tenía una sonrisa afable.

— No, solo es un pequeño pinchazo — le aseguró — Primero lo harán tus padres, ¿De acuerdo? Así verás que no hay nada que temer — Adrien asintió, observando cómo su madre levantaba su cabello naturalmente largo para que un algodón bañado en alcohol realizara una serie de círculos en su nuca; el hombre tomó una pequeña gota de agua plástica que exprimió en el lugar desinfectado, dejando el envoltorio completamente vacío.

— ¿Es todo? —preguntó dudosa Emilie, recibiendo un asentimiento del doctor que ahora, realizaba la misma operación en el cuello de Gabriel.

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando — aseguró su padre cuando el doctor le indicó que podía levantarse.

— Pues debe creerlo, gracias a esto, su familia estará más segura que nunca.

— Lo sabemos doctor —comentó Emilie que tenía a un lado a su esposo mientras que Adrien reía por la caricia provocada en su cuello por el algodón.

El hombre de sonrisa afable agradeció la cortesía de la familia antes de dirigirse a la siguiente casa, el pequeño niño recibió unos lentes de contacto al día siguiente, que realizaba rectángulos con líneas que le parecían aleatorias en los rostros de las personas que veía.

Adrien nunca lo supo, pero ese mismo doctor que parecía muy amable había hecho ese mismo procedimiento de mala gana días antes en un distrito con un poder socioeconómico menospreciable, donde algunas personas fueron llevadas a la fuerza por los policías para implantarles el chip en su cabeza. Los infantes que vivían en la calle o personas con problemas de salud mental sin un pariente cercano obtuvieron este mismo beneficio, donde el gobierno dictaba que, en efecto, estaban de acuerdo en recibir ese dispositivo en su cuerpo. Marinette Cheng, estaba dentro de esta categoría.

Su padre se había ido apenas nació y su madre que se encontraba sola en un país extraño, cayó enferma para no despertar más. Ella tenía ocho años cuando la ley que buscaba mejorar la seguridad fue votada a favor, momento en el que ya conocía toda París como si de la palma de su mano se tratara. Sabía exactamente dónde podía ir y dónde no, en qué tiendas eran lo suficientemente despistados para ser robados y aquellos otros lugares donde lo mejor era alejarse si no querías que intentarán cortarte la mano o algo peor.

Todo aprendido de una mujer que le ofreció un lugar donde dormir segura, justo debajo de uno de los bellos puentes de París.

— Recuerda, pequeña coccinella. Tu mejor arma son esos bonitos ojos que tienes; la forma en la que una persona camina, la ropa que usa y cómo habla, te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber. Son como libros vivientes, solo que muchos son aburridos. Aprende a usarlos a tu favor — le repetía Gina siempre que la situación lo ameritaba. A veces, aunque pareciera no venir a cuento.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos para comer? — quiso saber la azabache que acarició su nuca preguntándose si el objeto que le implantaron podía explotar al estar defectuoso o algo peor.

— Por ahora, tendremos que hacer uso de esto — movió de un lado a otro la armónica que parecía no soltar nunca — Eso hasta que nuestros amigos se presenten con algún plan.

— ¿No nos meteremos en problemas?

— Tranquila, niña. El gobierno puede pensar que nos tienen controlados, pero ni la ley más estricta puede someter al espíritu rebelde que llevamos dentro — la mujer de cabello corto y blanco acarició el rostro de la niña, intentando reconfortarla — Además, la suerte siempre parece estar de tu lado — añadió con una sonrisa afable, llevando sus manos desde una de las mejillas de la niña hasta sus orejas, donde en el lóbulo de estas se encontraban unos bonitos aretes que hacían alusión a su apodo, un regalo de ella y de una vieja amiga — Ahora ve con los demás, necesito que aprendas a correr por los techos de París mientras yo hago uso del ¨buen corazón¨ de los turistas.

— Dudo que la suerte esté de mi lado — se quejó con un leve puchero en sus labios mientras de manera instintiva llevaba su mano hasta su rodilla donde un gran moretón era visible — ¿Que tal si caigo otra vez?

— Aprenderás un nuevo error y tendrás que remediarlo.

Los amigos de Gina eran personas muy interesantes, que de un día a otro dejaron de romantizar el ¨vivir para trabajar¨ para centrarse en ellos mismos. Algunos trabajaban en pequeños locales, otros sobrevivían de las oportunidades que se presentaban y la mayoría, tenían un buen corazón pese a lo que se podía creer de ellos.

Marinette tenía mucho que agradecer a cada uno, que la ayudaron a aprender lo que normalmente un niño aprendería en un Colegio y claro, se habían esforzado por enseñarle que ningún sueño es muy lejano.

— ¿Qué quieres ser de grande, Nette? — la cuestiono un chico de veinte años que había abandonado su familia a favor de vagar por el mundo y que por ahora era residente de París.

— ¿No haré esto toda mi vida? — preguntó de vuelta la azabache, refiriéndose al modo de vida que Gina y los otros mantenían.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque ustedes lo hacen — resolvió, como si esa pequeña fracción del mundo que conocía fuese la única opción para ella. El varón que en ese entonces le llevaba ocho años de diferencia empezó a reír — Kagami dice que si sigo los pasos de Gina, quizás algún día me lleve a Japón a conocer a su madre — agregó mientras llevaba su mano hasta su mentón, pensando en lo que aquella extraña, abrumadora pero increíblemente genial mujer podría estar haciendo en su tierra natal en esos instantes.

Luka al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrio recorria su espalda, recordando la fiereza con la que podría tratar la madre de Kagami a quienes consideraba sus enemigos, haciéndolo suspirar.

— No creo que conocer a la madre de Kagami sea un buen prospecto de futuro para ti — hizo una pausa, observando como ella hacía un puchero dispuesta a responder, después de todo él hacia años atrás lo había hecho, ahí mismo, en Francia — Además esta fue nuestra elección, no tiene que ser lo mismo para ti. Anda, dime ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Astronauta? ¿Una maestra tal vez? — Marinette bajó la mirada, observando el vestido raído que ya le quedaba muy justo, pensando.

— Me gusta la ropa, la ropa bonita que hay en los escaparates — el comentario fue casi un susurro, pero Luka pudo escucharlo.

Y como un hada madrina, no tardó en buscar el modo de ayudar a la niña a seguir su sueño.

— ¿Qué haces vestido así? — le preguntó semanas después. La ropa desalineada del varón había cambiado por un pantalón de mezclilla sin ningún agujero y una camisa barata.

— Nette, te tengo una sorpresa — respondió ignorando la pregunta, llevando las manos a su morral como si quisiese asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de hincarse frente a ella.

— ¿Un regalo?

— Más bien es… una obligación. ¿Sabes lo que es?

— Algo que debes cumplir.

— Esa es mi chica. Mira — del morral sacó un libro metido en una bolsa resellable que rápidamente quitó.

— ¿Un libro?

— No es cualquier libro, ¿ves? — el libro se abrió ante ella, mostrando su contenido— Tiene muchas imágenes de la moda de París. Lo tomé prestado del trabajo, debo regresarlo en una semana, quiero que lo leas y me digas si realmente te gusta, si es el caso, traeré más libros para que estudies. Pero recuerda cuidarlos muy bien, no puedo entregarlos dañados. También quiero que estudiemos más Historia, falta mucho para que puedas presentar tu examen de conocimientos básicos, pero no puedo permitir que falles en esa área — la chica, sorprendida, se lanzó sobre él, abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello.

— ¡Gracias, Luka!

— De nada, Ma-Ma-Marinette.

Desarrollarse en el mundo, era más o menos complicado dependiendo de cuantos recursos tuvieses a tu alcance; mientras Marinette era impulsada para estudiar por su cuenta y entrar a la escuela de modas más barata que encontraran, Adrien era capaz de estudiar distintas prácticas sin preocuparse de lo que tendría que comer el día siguiente.

Por eso mismo, vivía en una duda permanente sobre lo que era correcto que hiciera y lo que no. Manteniéndose en una zona de confort enorme, en la que se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedían, como estudiar y modelar.

Su familia no tenía problema con eso, aun cuando había cumplido dieciocho años y seguía igual de perdido sobre su futuro. Gabriel tenía una perfecta salud y sabía que duraría años en el negocio de la moda y del mismo modo, era consciente de todo el dinero que Adrien ganaba como modelo, dinero que iba a una cuenta activa desde hace años y que, en algún momento, pensaba darle a su hijo. Quizás cuando estuviese seguro de que no lo gastaría todo en videojuegos y comida chatarra.

Aunque la idea de dárselo era cada vez más tentadora desde que Adrien pidió vivir en solitario en un pequeño y modesto departamento. La simple idea de que su hijo podría ser sacado de ese lugar para extorsionarlo en busca de dinero fácil simplemente le aterraba, pero las palabras cariñosas de Emilie y la reconfortante presencia de UTOPIA doblegaron sus miedos, permitiendo que su hijo se mudara solo.

Sin embargo, no era un acuerdo libre de reglas, Adrien debía formarse como el mejor en su clase, de la que saldría con el título de Licenciado en Relaciones Internacionales. Una carrera que poco sorprendía al mayor de los Agreste, pero que esperaba que le diera los conocimientos básicos a su hijo para hacerse cargo algún día de Gabriels.

Una decisión ya tomada en el futuro de Adrien, en la cual, nadie se había interesado en su opinión. Aun así, siguió las peticiones de su padre como un peón, recibiendo su título después de algunos años de estudios en una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de toda Francia.

Por su parte, Marinette también se recibió como Licenciada en Diseño de Modas. Solo que su escuela mater era menos prestigiosa y tendría que mostrar sus capacidades antes de que alguien la contratara, a diferencia de Adrien que de quererlo, conseguiría un contrato sin siquiera buscarlo.

Sus vidas eran muy diferentes, a pesar de vivir en la misma utopía.

* * *

Esta parte de la historia es bastante curiosa, pues fue prácticamente reescrita unas dos o tres veces hasta tener esta versión. Además de que les mostramos las dos caras de la moneda, así como nuestros dos personajes. Clase alta y Clase baja; Morales sobre la privacidad cambiada a conveniencia y cómo esto afecta a quienes no pueden costear una vida sin robo (Que, en todo caso, no lo estamos justificando); Adrien y Marinette, desigualdad social; Perfección e imperfección.

Irónicamente, así se iba a llamar en un inicio el fanfic "De la misma moneda" o algo por el estilo, Alex me corregirá si estoy mal. Pero en sí, aquí se ven las circunstancias por las cuales pasaron ambos, hasta llegar a su actual camino que se conocerá más adelante.

¿Darías tu privacidad por una seguridad utópica? (Sabiendo el significado doble de Utopía) ¿Es correcto que solo un estrato social controle esa privacidad? Preguntas planteadas en esta obra por la brillante idea de mi camarada.

Ahora, los dejo con su servilleta dueño de esta cuenta ¡Alex el fantastico sol!:

¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué se supone que debo decir si Paola ya explicó casi todo? X'D

Uno de los nombres pensados para esta historia era ¨De la misma moneda¨ como ya lo ha comentado Paola; también estaba la idea de llamarlo ¨banderas rojas¨ por un momento de inflexión para uno de los personajes que, en este punto, no sé si se dará o no. Ya sabrán lo malo que soy realizando sinopsis y poniendo títulos, lo siento. XD

Me divierte mucho el nombre que al final se eligió para esta historia. Por un lado, en mi carrera pasamos gran parte del tiempo estudiando la forma en la que funcionan los espacios para que estos sean realmente óptimos para la realización de las actividades, también hay muchos Arquitectos que han hecho tratados sobre cómo sería su ciudad utópica.

Por otro lado, están las historias de los libros que hablan de mundos distópicos, es decir, un lugar donde el discurso ideológico que se plantea es llevado al extremo y termina oprimiendo la naturaleza humana dada su ¨perfección¨. Mis libros favoritos son regidos por este tema: 1984, Fahrenheit 451 y Un mundo feliz por comentar los más famosos.

Mil gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Veamos si con el paso de los capítulos soy capaz de realizar una nota de autor decente. XD


	3. 1

Adrien Agreste estaba sentado junto a un gran espejo, sintiendo cómo unas manos delgadas y más pequeñas que las suyas recorrían su rostro quitándole el maquillaje. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando un poco de las atenciones recibidas mientras escuchaba la conversación de un par de mujeres, las cuales hablaban demasiado alto como para ser ignoradas.

— ¿Escuchaste sobre el último robo?

— ¡No! ¿Está vez dónde fue? — Adrien pudo escuchar cómo los ganchos metálicos golpeaban entre ellos, seguramente a causa de un movimiento brusco de la mujer.

— En el _Jaeger LeCoultre._

— Tiene un gran gusto.

— ¿Qué crees que haga con todo lo que roba?

— Seguramente se da la gran vida.

— Adrien — él varón abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada azul de su maquillista, Marinette.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? — la mujer que tenía más o menos su edad sonrió de lado dulcemente, en contradicción con lo firme que había sonado su voz. Retiró uno de sus negros mechones del rostro, dejando a la vista el singular azul de sus orbes. Cuando la conoció pensó que era su compañera en la sesión fotográfica en turno; pero no era así, ella solo estaba ahí para maquillarlo y retocar la ropa de ser necesario; eso desde hace seis meses atrás. Una pena para los reflectores, sin duda; Adrien estaba seguro de que, si quisiera, ella podría volverse la modelo más aclamada de París.

A pesar de eso, estaba seguro de que no sería como cualquiera de las modelos con las que había compartido escena. Al conocerla un poco mejor en aquellos breves momentos que compartían en el trabajo, Marinette parecía ser el tipo de mujer que prefería mantenerse detrás del telón, ayudando a todos en los momentos más críticos para mantener la calma que podía perderse fácilmente cuando un error significaba la perdida de mucho dinero para _Gabriel´s_, además de que, aunque en ocasiones su actitud era osada, no era alguien arrogante.

Una mezcla extraña, admitía él para sus adentros, pero que le agradaba. Usualmente quienes trabajaban en los sets de las sesiones fotográficas solían durar poco, ya fuese por sus aires de grandeza (como modelos, maquillistas o practicantes) o porque su trabajo no era lo suficientemente bueno a ojos de su padre, haciendo el hecho de que Marinette llevase un buen tiempo trabajando a su lado algo agradable.

Sin atreverse a contestar recobró su postura, sintiendo su rostro ligeramente caliente por la pequeña reprimenda que acababa de conseguir, pero no podía evitarlo. En los últimos años se empezó a escuchar sobre una ladrona en París; una mujer ágil, que nunca había herido de gravedad a los agentes de seguridad y que parecía volar entre los techos de los edificios.

Al principio robaba pequeñas joyerías, pero no tardó en buscar objetivos más grandes; incluso algunas de las tiendas de su padre se vieron víctimas de la saqueadora enmascarada, dejando a Gabriel Agreste completamente furioso y sopesando la idea de dar una recompensa a quien fuera que la encontrara.

Y aunque las mujeres nunca dijeron su nombre, era claro que hablaban de ella: Ladybug, aquel nombre que la prensa le había dado gracias a lo poco que habían logrado ver de ella. Una mujer vestida de rojo y puntos negros, según decían las autoridades que, en un principio, aseguraron su pronta captura. Adrien había sonreído en más de una ocasión mientras veía las noticias, disfrutando del ceño fruncido de los policías entrevistados.

No podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería la mujer tras la máscara, cuáles serían sus razones para actuar así e incluso, saber si de verdad era tan bella como las fotografías desenfocadas de las noticias dejaban entrever. Era absurdo pensar en eso, lo sabía. Solo que la situación le parecía digna de un videojuego y eso, le gustaba.

Le agradeció a Marinette cuando terminó con su tarea, se cambió las ropas de diseñador por sus prendas desgastadas y emprendió el camino a casa, desviándose sólo para conseguir varias frituras y algo de gaseosa.

Subió las escaleras hasta su modesto departamento, conectó la consola que adornaba la pequeña sala de estar y dejó todas sus frituras en la mesa de centro mientras que el golpeteo de la lluvia empezaba a sonar.

Gabriel odiaba que su primogénito escogiera ese estilo de vida, siempre insistiéndole en que podía rentar (o incluso comprar) un mejor lugar y pagarle a alguien que se encargara de realizar las tareas del día a día.

Pero a él no le gustaba ese estilo de vida, donde debía verse siempre perfecto al igual que todo a su alrededor.

A veces se preguntaba si había errado el camino, si sería más feliz como chef, o incluso de fotógrafo en lugar de un Licenciado en Relaciones Internacionales que no ejercía su profesión, pero que, a pesar de eso, había demostrado ser competente para la profesión en la Universidad. Y a pesar de que realmente no era lo suyo, había disfrutado sus días como universitario, por más tediosa que le sonará la carrera al principio.

También se preguntaba si existía la manera de encontrar el amor, había tenido varias parejas, pero nunca dejaba de sentir que solo lo admiraban como una estatua y no por el chico amante del anime y de los videojuegos que realmente era.

Cuando su padre le dijo que tenía que escoger bien a la persona que quería a su lado, no pensó que se refiriera a otra cosa aparte del amor, tarea que en las películas, canciones y libros parecía algo tan natural como respirar. Fue el pasar del tiempo el que le hizo ver que muchas personas lo veían como un pez gordo que poder presumir frente a otros y con el cual, darse un gran festín.

Eso le aterraba.

Pero no tanto (o eso se decía) como los videojuegos que le gustaba jugar. La postura relajada que había mantenido en el sofá apenas empezar fue dejada de lado al percatarse de la música de fondo se transformó de una melodía animada a una que lo tensaba.

Apretó el gatillo izquierdo del mando para apuntar a la nada, caminando a paso lento para que cualquier sorpresa que fuese a molestarlo no lo hiciera gritar y mirar el mando.

Sin embargo, el juego tenía otra cosa en mente. Cuando dio un paso más el techo empezó a crujir colapsando en el acto y de entre el polvo de los escombros apareció un ser extraño que hizo ademán de golpearlo. En la pantalla aparecieron unos comandos que debía presionar si quería salvar su vida, pero cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, el extraño ser había atacado, partiendo a la mitad el cuerpo de su personaje mientras la pantalla anunciaba que estaba muerto.

Maldición, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que guardo?

Estaba por iniciar de nuevo cuando tocaron a su puerta. Tras dar un suspiro dejó el mando sobre la mesa de centro, tomó una papa frita y caminó a la puerta, preparando mentalmente un discurso sobre lo apenado que estaba por gritar (si es que lo había hecho) y que procuraría mantener sus expresiones a bajo nivel para ser un buen vecino.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la señora Marianne Lenoir, una señora de edad avanzada que vivía en el piso superior.

— Hola cariño, perdona que te moleste, pero ¿has visto a Plagg?

El nerviosismo de la mujer y preocupación no solo era palpable en su voz, sino que también en aquel movimiento que hacía con su mano, moviendo alrededor de su pulgar aquel singular anillo que sin duda era un par de tallas más grandes que su dedo. Adrien siempre había tenido curiosidad por aquel adorno, del cual la mujer frente a él nunca le había contado nada.

— Esta noche no, señora Lenoir — contestó con una mueca en su rostro, sintiéndose realmente mal por no haber visto rastro alguno de aquel gato escurridizo.

— Cielos — contestó mientras retorcía aun más con sus dedos el anillo en su pulgar — ¡Estoy tan preocupada! No lo he visto desde ayer.

— No se preocupe, seguramente está en ese restaurante que le gusta merodear, iré a buscar a su gato.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó con la ilusión reflejada en su rostro, para después sonreír ante la nobleza de su vecino — Eres un encanto.

Adrien regresó a su pequeña sala, apagó la consola, tomó una chamarra vieja junto a un paraguas y sus llaves para después bajar las escaleras.

La señora Mariane Lenoir era muy amable, recién se mudó fue la primera que le dio la bienvenida, regalándole un platón de deliciosas galletas que no tardó en consumir. También había sido muy paciente con él, explicándole cómo debía lavar su ropa y el modo correcto de hacer un poco de pasta sin quemar la cocina en el intento. Y cuando hacía algo más de comida se la llevaba, asegurándole que no tenía con quien más compartirla.

Y claro, había intentado presentarle distintas señoritas, aunque nada de eso había funcionado.

Aunque, no podía negar que de cierta forma Marianne Lenoir era una mujer extraña, pero agradable. Dueña de una pequeña joyería que con el tiempo se había convertido en una tienda de bisutería, una mujer solitaria que parecía disfrutar de cierta manera del silencio que aquella situación le regalaba.

Algo que le pareció peculiar y que a su vez agradeció era que a diferencia de todos sus vecinos quien_ parecían_ saber quién era, ella era la excepción, que lo trataba con cariño solo porque era un chico muy educado. Lo menos que podía hacer por ella era buscar a su gato, eso y ayudarle a comprar la despensa cuando él hacía la suya.

Aunque al principio solo recibió regaños por lo incapaz que era al escoger las frutas y verduras correctamente; situación que prácticamente no era si culpa, pero que para la señora Lennoir era simplemente inaceptable.

El restaurante al que Plagg le gustaba frecuentar estaba a un par de cuadras de su hogar, siempre iba ahí los jueves, ya que era el día que el lugar se surtía de queso; si le preguntaban a Adrien, se trataba de un gato muy extraño. Lo bueno es que al titular del lugar parecía importarle poco la presencia del felino mientras no se metiera en la cocina.

Apenas llegó a la parte trasera del restaurante (donde estaba la entrada a la cocina) lo vio, escondido en una caja para no mojarse con la lluvia.

— Así que ahí estabas — el rubio tomó al gato con su mano libre y se dispuso a regresar a casa. _Supongo que puedo continuar con mi juego_, pensó, hasta que el animal se removió entre sus brazos, inquieto — ¿Pero qué te pasa? —Adrien siguió la mirada verdosa hasta la parte superior de un edificio, lugar donde se erguía desde hace años una pequeña torre de recolección de datos del programa UTOPIA, la parte más alta de la estructura estaba carbonizada y la antena que estaba rota bailaba con el aire.

_¿En qué momento sucedió? _Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Al momento le restó importancia, que la antena estuviera en ese deplorable estado solo significaba que, hasta el día de mañana, el chip que tenía incrustado no funcionaría correctamente. Estaba listo para continuar su camino cuando observó la antena desprenderse y cuando está impactó contra el suelo del callejón al otro lado de la acera, escuchó a alguien quejarse.

Sin pensarlo demasiado cruzó la calle mientras que Plagg se removía entre sus brazos, como si quisiera advertirle que no debía entrar al callejón.

— Sólo tomará un segundo — sentenció, agradeciendo que nadie estaba cerca como para escucharlo hablar con la mascota de la señora Lenoir.

Siguió caminando, intentando alejar de su mente las ideas raras que empezaban a merodear su cabeza; simplemente no era el momento ni el lugar para recordar aquellas historias de terror donde el asesino siempre estaba observando desde las sombras, esperando el momento correcto para dar un golpe contundente y después, llevar a su víctima a su guarida, donde nadie escucharía los gritos de ayuda.

Paso por un contenedor de basura que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo y conforme se adentraba más en el callejón más fácil era vislumbrar el segmento de antena que había caído al suelo. Junto a ella, había otro bote de basura y detrás del mismo pudo ver la pierna delgada de una persona que intentaba esconderse detrás del contenedor.

Si Adrien estuviera pensando con la cabeza fría, hubiera pensado que su seguridad estaba en riesgo y habría dado media vuelta para correr a casa, pensando que la persona que se escondía podría atacarlo apenas verlo.

Pero en lugar de eso continuó caminando a un paso más rápido, encontrándose con una mujer enfundada en rojo que se mantenía cabizbaja.

Al momento supo de quién se trataba.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó tras arrodillarse frente a ella, acomodando al gato y a la sombrilla en una sola mano para poder levantar el rostro de la mujer. La criminal abrió los ojos lentamente, manteniendo un gesto de dolor y las palmas de sus manos comprimiendo un costado de su abdomen.

— Solo estoy... tomando un respiro — la respuesta fue lenta y pausada, permitiéndole a la mujer esconder el dolor que sentía.

— Vamos, te llevaré a un hospital — Adrien empezó a maniobrar para quitarse la chaqueta, hasta que fue interrumpido por la mujer frente a él.

— Muy gracioso, chico lindo ¿De verdad crees que iré a un hospital? Apenas ponga un pie ahí llamaran a la policía — Ladybug se había encogido más contra la pared, tiempo en el que el rubio se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era su sugerencia.

— Entonces, vamos a mi casa — Adrien terminó de quitarse la chaqueta y la ofreció a la contraria que continuaba analizándolo — ¿O es que prefieres quedarte aquí y desangrarte bajo la lluvia?

La azabache abrió los ojos y observó al contrario que seguía ofreciéndole la prenda de vestir, odiaba aceptarlo, pero tenía razón. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, o si seguían buscándola para llevarla a prisión.

Ladybug soltó un suspiro para después tomar la chaqueta del varón y ponérsela encima, a su vez, Plagg aprovechó para acostarse sobre ella, dejando las manos del rubio libres para que la cargara.

El gato negro maulló, quejándose al sentir el paraguas sin cerrar sobre él.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el rubio, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer al pillarlo hablando con el gato. Realmente necesitaba conseguir más amigos.

Adrien volteó a los lados de la calle antes de salir del callejón y al notar que no había ni un alma cerca se puso a correr hasta su edificio, pensando en cuántos problemas se metería si alguien notaba a quién llevaba a cuestas. Durante el recorrido ninguno de los dos habló, el de ojos verdes pensó que era una suerte, seguramente tendrían tiempo suficiente para mantener una conversación incómoda mientras limpiaba sus heridas.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada de su edificio suspiró, levantando su pierna derecha para mantener el cuerpo de la mujer tan horizontal como podía mientras intentaba alcanzar las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Déjame ayudarte — pidió la criminal, llevando una de sus manos al nulo espacio entre los dos y tomando las llaves. Adrien tuvo que apresurarse a tomar correctamente a Ladybug entre sus brazos, de otro modo, la hubiese dejado caer de la impresión de sus actos.

La azabache abrió la puerta del edificio y Adrien empezó a subir las escaleras a paso rápido. Para este momento podía sentir cómo su corazón golpeaba su pecho abruptamente a pesar de tener una buena condición física; se permitió tomar un par de bocanadas de aire frente la puerta de su departamento, dejando esta vez que las piernas de la mujer tocaran el piso y Plagg cayera junto con el paraguas, logrando que este soltara un siseó de molestia.

— ¡Lo siento! — Le dijo al gato — es la que tiene la cabeza negra — indicó a Ladybug que paseaba las llaves entre los dedos de su mano libre.

Adrien podía sentir el penetrante olor de la sangre en sus fosas nasales y cuando pensó que la situación no podía empeorar escuchó la puerta de su vecino abriéndose.

— ¡Hey! — saludó el hombre que llevaba a cuestas una bolsa de basura —Cuando tiempo, Adrien.

_¡Mierda!_

— Hola, Wayhem — devolvió el saludo, intentando no ponerse nervioso. El chico que vivía a su lado era una buena persona, pero era demasiado entrometido para su gusto — ¿Disfrutando la noche?

— Ya sabes, soy una persona de costumbres, hoy es noche de lavar ropa. ¿Necesitan ayuda? — por el rabillo del ojo, Adrien pudo ver a Wayhem inclinándose, intentando ver quién era su acompañante.

— No, estamos bien. Gracias — Ladybug introdujo la llave en la ranura, dándole vuelta — Solo necesitamos entrar en calor.

— ¿Y Plagg te va a ayudar con eso? — preguntó el castaño, observando al gato de la señora Lenoir que estaba lamiéndose una pata junto a la pareja.

— Es gracioso que lo digas, lo encontramos cuando veníamos en camino. Pensé que la señora Lenoir estaría preocupada por él con esta lluvia.

— Cielos, ¿quién eres? ¿Adrien el caballero andante?

— Eso creo, nos vemos después. ¿Sí? Debemos cambiarnos o pescaremos un resfriado.

— Espera, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? ¿Es linda?

— No creo que sea buen momento para eso... — añadió titubeando levemente ― Tampoco después si te soy sincero ― murmuró por lo bajo, esperando que esto último no fuese escuchado por el moreno.

— Vamos, ayúdame a salir de mi sequía — Adrien no tuvo tiempo para responder esta vez, pues Ladybug aprovechó que la mano del rubio estaba puesta en su brazo para que lo usara como soporte y no cayera, tomándolo de ella y jalándolo al interior del departamento, el gato negro se apresuró a seguirlos antes de que Adrien golpeara la puerta con su pierna para cerrarla.

— ¡Hey! Solo era una pregunta, no pensé que se tratara de tu cena — Ladybug se dejó caer en el pasillo, llevando sus manos de nueva cuenta a su costado derecho.

— ¡Estas equivocado, amigo! — gritó la azabache para que el castaño pudiese oírla — ¡Él es mi cena!

Wayhem soltó una risotada apenas la escuchó, ambos lograron escuchar cómo el volumen iba disminuyendo conforme el hombre bajaba las escaleras. Adrien y Ladybug se miraron por un momento y el blondo sintió que la tranquilidad intentaba llegar a su cuerpo.

— Eso estuvo cerca ― alcanzó a murmurar, soltando un sonoro suspiro al verse librado de una situación aún más extraña de la que ahora se encontraba.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Adrien de inmediato pasó saliva por su garganta como si de un acto reflejo se tratara. Pues, realmente quien se escondía bajo la fachada de un criminal rebasaba cualquier expectativa acerca de su aspecto físico.

Además de que la expresión en su mirada era realmente intensa, como si buscara algún indicio en él de que fuese a traicionarla.

Y lejos de sentir alguna clase de temor por ella, sintió una repentina _emoción_ creciente en su interior, notando como sus mejillas se calentaban por el simple hecho de poder observarla de esa forma y no en una fotografía completamente borrosa.

Agregando el hecho de las palabras dichas por la mujer acerca de que él _sería su cena_. Estaba bromeando con eso ¿_Verdad_?

Y muy internamente maldecía el hecho de que deseara que sus palabras fuesen verdad.

― Eh, disculpa por eso, él es un buen vecino, sólo que usualmente quiere saber más de lo que necesita saber ― intentó disculparse, carraspeando después de hablar para intentar hablar de forma _fluida_ y que sus nervios no le traicionaran. Ella ante sus palabras se limitó a arquear una ceja mientras se retiraba la chaqueta que el blondo le había ofrecido, dándole ahora una vista _perfecta_ de su ajustado traje, que a pesar de tener unos cortes y un poco de suciedad, realmente le sentaba bien ― Yo iré por el botiquín al baño, mientras tanto puedes tomar asiento o algo de lo que hay en la mesa de centro, sólo no dejes que Plagg se suba al sofá ― agregó sintiendo temblar su voz ante esa _idílica_ visión que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Comenzó a caminar con un paso trastabillante, evitando un poco a Plagg que se había metido entre sus pies buscando que le diese algo de _afecto_ o quizás algo de comida, era difícil distinguir los deseos de ese extraño gato.

Pero por algún motivo el felino se alejó de él de repente, llegando casi de un salto hasta la otra punta de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer por su columna. Aquello, de cierta forma, lo puedo comparar como el juego de _survival horror_ que hacia no mucho había estado jugando en esa misma habitación. Un _posible peligro latente_ a sus espaldas que se acercaba con sigilo, pero que él de cierta forma deseaba ignorar.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como una punzada de dolor había aparecido sobre su hombro, como si un millón de cuchillas fueran clavadas sobre _ese_ punto exacto y luego recorrieran todo su cuerpo de forma rápida, logrando así que sus piernas flanquearan y su cuerpo cayera de forma brusca contra el suelo sin tener la fuerza o coordinación en aquel instante para detener su caída.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar durante unos segundos más ante aquella descarga de dolor mientras sentía cómo el dolor comenzaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, notando como las delgadas y torneadas piernas enfundadas en un entallado traje de un rojo vibrante con varios puntos negros esparcidos por este se colocaban a su costado con él siendo incapaz de mover algún músculo de su cuello o siquiera hablar para preguntar _qué demonios había sucedido_, para después fijar su vista al fondo donde los ojos brillosos de Plagg se encontraban fijos sobre él, aquel gato de cierta forma parecía decirle _te lo dije_ con una sola mirada, e incluso lucia disfrutar aquel pequeño espectáculo.

* * *

BIEN PUES YA ESTÁ EL PRIMER CAPITULO. Estaba bastante ansiosa por qué este se publicará por qué OH DIOS MIO aquí la acción inicia como si de un golpe que no te viste venir (como a Adrien JAJAJA) EN fin. Fue un capítulo bastante divertido de coescribir. La situación realmente fue un golpe de suerte); además de que conocemos un poco más de su presente.

ADEMÁS ME EMOCIONA MUCHO. La interacción más fuerte que vemos es de "Ladybug" y Adrien. Y es super cool por qué está esquina casi no me llama, pero las interacciones que Alex ha marcado acá me encantaron e inspiraron. Y, aunque son breves, uf. Sólo esperen el siguiente capítulo, verán cómo me llama tanto esto a pesar de la ship que menos me atrae pero acá Dios como le tengo amor a sus interacciones.

Uvu y ahora, quien me inspira; alex:

Estoy escribiendo esto después de plantearle a Paola de una forma muy poco sutil la probabilidad de publicar este capítulo el día de hoy. Me he estado mordiendo las uñas esperando que llegue el lunes para hacerlo, pero de verdad que se me ha hecho imposible, además, Paola me tiene muy consentido. X'D

Este capitulo era uno de los primeros inicios que preparé para el oneshot que quería realizar, solo que ahora tiene cambios que han ayudado a aterrizar la historia (estos gracias a Paola). El otro inicio es, en buena parte, el prologo que publicamos hace unos días.

También estoy muy emocionado porque en pocos días inicia la ultima temporada de Juego de Tronos y eso tampoco m ayuda a mantenerme tranquilo. X'D

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	4. 2

A Adrien le costó dejar de respirar sin dificultad, justo el mismo tiempo en el que el punzante dolor dejaba de recorrer sus extremidades. Soltó un quejido y buscó reincorporarse a pesar de que aun sentía su cuerpo ligeramente entumecido para después voltearse a ver a la mujer enfundada en rojo, que estaba parada en una postura bastante relajada en contradicción con su mueca de dolor.

― Lo siento, nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido ― atinó a decir mientras presionaba lo que parecía un pequeño bastón que al momento se encogió un poco y que enseguida colocó en su cinturón.

― No lo entiendo del todo, pero estoy seguro de que tendrás tus motivos. Más si estás en el hogar de un extraño que podría ser un pervertido en potencia o algo así ― intentó bromear con ella, sintiéndose abrumado ante la situación, pero al no ver o escuchar lo más parecido a una risa solo atinó a carraspear, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para eliminar el ambiente incómodo que había provocado.

La verdad era que, aunque ella lo hubiese intentado, no habría logrado reírse. Pues estaba muy concentrada en mostrarse firme e imponente ante Adrien Agreste mientras intentaba ignorar el punzante dolor en su cuerpo; así mismo, intentaba crear un plan de acción, podía que el modelo estuviera completamente decidido a ayudarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a cometer más errores por esa noche.

Añadiendo que, el rubio era alguien que veía prácticamente a diario en las pruebas de vestuario y en las sesiones de fotos, cosa que debía hacerla elevar sus _precauciones_ al límite.

Antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo más, observó al gato negro que Adrien había llevado junto con ella hasta su apartamento.

― Creo que tu vecino dejó en claro que eres algo así como un caballero y que posiblemente el pervertido en potencia es él ― respondió, cerrando sus ojos para intentar desenfocar su mente del dolor palpitante que comenzaba a hacerla tambalear.

Adrien por inercia se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros, haciéndole entender que podía ser un soporte para ella en esa extraña situación.

― Debemos actuar rápido para detener el sangrado, aunque a decir verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo en la vida real, si esto fuera un videojuego todo se resolvería con un par de plantas o un aerosol ― comenzó a divagar mientras hablaba, sintiéndose completamente tonto por mencionar aquello.

Esperando muy en el fondo que _Ladybug_ no pensara que era alguna clase de _rarito social_. También esperaba que de alguna forma ella no lo reconociera, después de todo, realmente estaba dando la imagen contraria a lo que las fotografías o promocionales en internet y televisión dejaban entrever.

Con la suficiente suerte, ella sería como la señora Marianne, que parecía no recordar su rostro ni su nombre gracias a los escaparates modernos. Fue hasta ese momento en el que Adrien notó que, a pesar de que el reconocimiento facial parecía estar trabajando, este no le arrojaba ningún nombre que le permitiera saber quién era la mujer frente a él. ¿Era culpa de la antena que estaba rota o culpa del ataque que había recibido de la mujer?

― Me gustaría que las cosas fuesen igual de simples como en Resident Evil ― respondió con una tranquilidad que a Adrien logró sacarle un escalofrío ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan tranquila con semejante herida? ― Puedo encargarme de esto si me muestras tu baño mientras que tú vas y dejas a nuestro querido amigo con la señora _Noir,_ después me vendría bien algo de ayuda ― añadió, apoyándose en el hombro del varón para incorporarse.

Ante aquello, el blondo enarcó una ceja levemente confundido.

― Eh, es _Lenoir_ ― corrigió con voz baja, sintiendo como sus hombros se encorvaban ante la mirada que ella le proporcionaba ― Además, no creo que sea lo adecuado dejarte sola, has perdido mucha sangre y realmente insistes en no ir al hospital, así que ― pero fue interrumpido por un maullido de Plagg, quien se había levantado incrustando sus garras en los jeans de Adrien.

― Deja de discutir chico lindo, incluso _Plaga_ me da la razón ― bromeó con un tinte de sarcasmo, recordando como él parecía tener una sólida conversación con el felino ― Lo último que quiero en este momento, además de ir a un hospital, es que su dueña venga ― atinó a decir, logrando que un suspiro saliera de los labios de Adrien.

Porque sí, planeaba ayudarla en todo lo necesario, incluso cuando tenía cero conocimientos de cómo tratar una herida de ese calibre, pero ella tenía un punto.

_Casi_ habían sido descubiertos por Wayhem al entrar y de una forma u otra habían logrado sobrellevar el asunto, pero no correrían con la misma suerte si es que la señora Marianne aparecía cuando estaban tratando sus heridas.

Además, pensaba que Wayhem había corrido con suerte al no experimentar aquel dolor que ella le había provocado, definitivamente debía pensar que ella sería capaz de hacerle lo mismo a su vecina si aparecía y veía algo que no debía ver.

Adrien le señaló la puerta del baño, dejando que ella caminara hasta el este mientras se tambaleaba cada tanto. Por su parte, el modelo tomó entre sus brazos al gato; cuando la puerta del baño se cerró a sus espaldas, ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

― _Y es Plagg, no Plaga _― se quejó el rubio sin saber que la mujer lo había escuchado perfectamente, seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Cuando se encontró sola en el departamento gimió por el dolor, llevando sus manos hasta los pequeños broches que tenían su traje de neopreno; estos habían sido puestos estratégicamente por debajo de sus costillas, sirviendo de protector para el cierre oculto que con delicadeza comenzó a bajar, sintiendo como el dolor aumentaba por cada movimiento que jalaba la tela de su herida.

Cuanto el cierre bajó hasta el inicio de su cadera donde parecía ocultarse de forma perfecta con su cinturón de herramientas, comenzó a deslizar su brazo por fuera del traje para liberarlo por aquella apertura y en cuanto lo consiguió, se permitió suspirar solo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire e inclinarse levemente mientras estiraba la tela del traje y hacía pasar su cabeza y hombros por el orificio, maldiciendo levemente el diseño que le había dado. Que sí, era más funcional que un cierre en su espalda, con el cual necesitaría ayuda de alguien más para poder cerrarlo o abrirlo por completo, pero en ese momento solo le causaba más dolor.

La parte superior de su cuerpo quedó cubierto solamente por el top deportivo mientras que la parte superior de su traje colgaba por el lado izquierdo de su cadera; dejándola ver por fin la herida que tenía en el lado derecho de su abdomen.

Vaya advertencia, pensó de forma irónica al recordar cómo habían sucedido los hechos. La policía en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia había disparado _sin discreción_ alguna, olvidando por completo los protocolos a seguir a la hora de capturar algún criminal.

Aunque no los culpaba del todo, si el policía hubiese apuntado un poco más a la izquierda ella habría caído y ellos serían alabados a nivel nacional por detener a la infame Ladybug. Nombre que, le habían dado los periodistas y que no le desagradaba del todo.

La herida de bala que tenía parecía no haber atravesado muchas capas de su músculo, lo supo porque el dolor no había sido suficiente como para desplomarla mientras sus órganos se llenaban de sangre después de que la adrenalina había dejado de recorrer su cuerpo.

Un gran golpe de suerte, se dijo, pues no se creía capaz de llegar con alguno de sus amigos para que la ayudaran con un problema así en esos momentos.

― Aun así, y de lo problemático de todo esto, creo que la curiosidad de Adrien también puede ser considerada suerte para mí ― porque sí, quizás no habían tocado alguno de sus órganos internos, pero la posibilidad de quedar inconsciente y morir desangrada había sido considerada por ella hasta que escuchó su voz.

Haciendo una mueca en su rostro de desgano llevó una de sus manos directamente a la herida, tanteando el terreno sobre la sangre que aun brotaba de ahí, sintiendo por fin la bala a unos escasa profundidad.

Intentando calmar su corazón que latía a mil por hora, tomó unas pequeñas pinzas de su cinturón y tras suspirar recordándose que podía hacerlo, las introdujo en la herida, sacando así la bala de su cuerpo y dejándola caer por culpa de su pulso que no podía mantenerse firme por más tiempo.

Un quejido de dolor se ahogó en sus labios mientras se recargaba sobre el lavabo, buscando con su mano libre entre los compartimientos de su cinturón, una pequeña bolsita llena de pólvora.

Suspiró con desgano nuevamente, sabiendo de primera mano lo doloroso que era ese tipo de sutura, pero no tenía otra opción si quería dejar de sangrar _ya_. Además, dudaba que Adrien tuviese en su botiquín de primeros auxilios el material apropiado para una sutura, incluso dudaba que tuviera un botiquín de primeros auxilios como tal.

Había sido descuidada, quizás se había mostrado _muy_ a la vista. Pero a pesar del dolor, aun podía decirse a sí misma que la suerte de algún modo extraño y retorcido estaba de su lado. Pues, gracias a ese pésimo tiro del policía en cuestión ella había entrado en estado de alarma para huir y que no detectarán sus verdaderas intenciones.

Además de que la lluvia era algo que agradecía a pesar de aun sentirse completamente empapada; pues gracias a esta, su sangre no duraría mucho en la calle.

Agregando que estaba completamente segura de que el policía no era consciente de que la había herido, ya que el hombre no había celebrado aun cuando ella había soltado una maldición en voz alta mientras continuaba corriendo sin mostrarse afectada. Seguramente el policía pensó que su grito se debió a lo cercano que fue su disparo y no a otra cosa.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar junto con aquella voz que se había vuelto bastante familiar durante sus horas de trabajo _legal_ y de cierta forma, se sintió mal por involucrarlo en lo que era su vida fuera del mundo de la moda.

Pues, aunque Adrien fuese una persona privilegiada y que estaba claro no parecía sufrir lo que había comenzado a mancillar a más de la mitad de la población en Francia, él nunca miraba hacia abajo a nadie. Y el claro ejemplo era ese momento.

― _¿Ladybug?_ ― lo escuchó repetir, y ella sonrió de lado al ser llamada así, pero en esta ocasión de forma afable, e incluso con un tono nervioso.

― Pasa ― alcanzó a decir, intentando no soltar un quejido mientras dejaba la bolsita de pólvora sobre el pequeño mueble que sobresalía del lavamanos al costado para poder presionar su herida, buscando evitar que esta siguiera derramando más sangre.

Cuando él entró, observó unos segundos la espalda de ella cubierta solamente por el top deportivo, notando con perspicacia como unos pequeños puntos de un color más oscuro que su piel adornaban sus hombros, para después bajar su mirada un poco más, quedándose sorprendido por las cicatrices que su espalda llevaba marcada.

Cuando ella se giró hacia él, Adrien notó que también había un par más en su abdomen, aunque para ser sinceros debía existir más por debajo de lo que ocultaban las manos de ella que sostenía su herida y la sangre esparcida sobre su cuerpo.

Aquel descubrimiento lo dejó helado durante unos segundos, preguntándose qué clase de vida llevaba y la razón de aquello.

― Necesito tu ayuda con eso ― soltó ella de pronto, señalando con su vista la bolsita de pólvora que él rápidamente tomó del mueble del lavamanos, para después extender su brazo esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Ella lo observó extrañada, pero imitó su movimiento abriendo la palma de su mano debajo de la de él. En cuanto Adrien la abrió, ambos sintieron por primera vez el contacto de sus pieles expuestas mientras que un par de píldoras cambiaban de mano.

Adrien se maldijo mentalmente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban, aunque intentaba enfocarse en lo que sucedía.

― Son analgésicos, pensé que te ayudarían ― clarificó levemente nervioso, tomando el pequeño vaso de vidrio que tenía en la mesa del lavamanos para llenarlo con un poco de agua del grifo, pues pensó que entre menos tiempo se tomarán para que ella los ingiriera, las cosas resultarían mejor.

Cuando Adrien le tendió el vaso de agua, ella no dudó en tomarlo para pasarse las píldoras que le había dado, sintiéndose levemente reconfortada al saber que en algunos minutos aquello comenzaría a hacer efecto.

― Ahora ― intentó formular una frase hilada, pero sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo el control, así que tomó aire a la par que dejaba el vaso sin mucho cuidado en el lavamanos ― Coloca bastante pólvora sobre la herida, es más, pon toda la posible ― atino a decir con la respiración entrecortada.

Él dudó unos segundos en los que la mujer se giraba de nueva cuenta para darle mejor acceso a su herida, su mirada volvió a pasearse por las cicatrices de su espalda y supuso que no era la primera vez que había usado ese método, además, la seguridad de sus palabras se lo confirmaban.

Así que sin meditarlo mucho abrió la bolsita y tomando un poco entre sus dedos, comenzó a colocar la pólvora sobre la herida, la mujer soltó un quejido al instante que no pudo callar.

― Hey ¿Estas bien? Podemos buscar otro método y-yo creo que ― pero guardó silencio al ver su reflejo negar con su cabeza, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios.

― Continua, esto es parte de lo que conlleva ser yo ― soltó con confianza, y Adrien realmente se sintió mal por aquello al imaginarla pasar por esa situación una cantidad innumerable de veces. Para que el sufrimiento no demorara más, decidió verter la pólvora de forma casi directa mientras se ayudaba con su mano libre para esparcirla solamente en la herida, y en cuanto esto finalizó, dejó caer la bolsa sin reparo alguno, esperando que ella le diese otra instrucción ― ¿Sería abusar de tu confianza si me regalas una playera que no te importe perder? La necesito para que apagues el fuego ― pidió casi como si de un susurró se tratara, pues se estaba esforzando en no soltar un alarido de dolor gracias a la pólvora colocada en su herida abierta.

Adrien asintió, salió del baño y entró rápidamente a su habitación, donde se apresuró a abrir su closet donde tomó de uno de los cajones la primera playera que vio.

Cuando volvió a entrar al baño encontró a la criminal sentada sobre el mueble del lavamanos, recargando por completo su espalda en la pared mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Adrien adivinó que realmente la estaba pasando mal y a pesar de que sabía que el dolor terminaría por intensificarse gracias a lo que ella planeaba hacer, la fortaleza de la mujer frente a sus ojos parecía inquebrantable.

Se acercó con sigilo, dejando que la mujer tomara su mano para después abrir sus piernas y acercarlo lo más que podía a su cuerpo. La acción lo sobresaltó y lo hizo tragar grueso; Adrien no pudo evitar pensar que ese acto había sido _sumamente erótico_ y al mismo tiempo que era un idiota, ya que no era momento de pensar en eso.

Aunque tampoco pudo callar la emoción que sentía, pues de alguna forma aquella desconocida confiaba lo suficiente en él para provocar aquella cercanía, confiándole su vida y libertad al mismo tiempo.

― No te hagas otras ideas, chico lindo, te necesito cerca de mí para esto ― puntualizó ella, buscando con una mano en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón, sonriendo de medio lado al encontrar un pequeño encendedor eléctrico, para después elevar su mirada hacia Adrien, que lucía bastante nervioso ante la situación ― Todo estará bien, no incendiare tu casa o tendrás que preocuparte por un cadáver ― soltó con debilidad como si de un chiste se tratara, esperando con aquello despreocupara un poco al rubio.

― N-no es eso ― refutó mientras sostenía su mirada con la de ella ― Tengo miedo de no ser de ayuda, o que esto salga mal. Uno pensaría que si juega suficientes videojuegos de estilo _survival horror_ puede estar preparado para algo así y ― soltó un suspiró, pues de nuevo estaba divagando. Adrien pasó una mano por su rostro, sintiéndose _levemente_ patético.

_Ladybug _negó con su cabeza, intentando sonreír de forma amable. Debido a la situación, quizás no le estaba dando el crédito suficiente a Adrien. No cualquier persona tendría el valor o el _corazón_ de ayudar a alguien como ella por miedo; el cual se podía dividir entre miedo a ella, o de las mismas autoridades.

― Estas siendo de ayuda, como bien dijiste, podría haber muerto desangrada ahí mismo o en cualquier otro lugar antes de llegar con alguien de mi confianza. Solo necesito que confíes en ti mismo, como lo he hecho yo hasta ahora ― atinó a decir mientras llevaba la mano de él un poco más cerca del lateral de su abdomen.

Adrien asintió, enrollándose la playera en su propia extremidad sintiéndose seguro ante las palabras fuertes de ella, quien, a pesar de encontrarse en un estado lamentable, lucía para él como alguien increíblemente fuerte que podía dejar sin palabras a cualquiera.

La observó con detenimiento, intentando grabar aquellos delicados rasgos que apenas y podía apreciar por aquel sencillo antifaz que, por más tonto que le pareciera ahora, realmente cubría gran parte de la esencia de su rostro.

Solo podía apreciar sus ojos de un azul intenso, al igual que lo que parecían ser diminutas pecas por debajo del antifaz, así como sus labios que se mostraban notoriamente demacrados por todas las veces que la mujer se los había mordido en ese tiempo.

Si su encuentro hubiese sido otro, habría caído por completo en su faceta de mujer inocente, alguien que no podía partir un plato o siquiera matar una mosca. El color de sus ojos, las pecas que era capaz de vislumbrar y las coletas infantiles le daban una apariencia _angelical_ que, quizás, era de cierta forma intencional. Después de todo, ¿Quién creería que alguien así sería uno de los criminales más buscados en toda Francia y de la cual no tenían pista alguna? Al principio nadie lo creyó, hasta que sus acciones terminaron hablando por sí mismas, dándole la fama que ahora tenía.

Tampoco pudo pasar por alto los peculiares pendientes que llevaba en el lóbulo de su oreja, los cuales hacían juego con su traje; por un momento pensó que quizás estos se trataban de alguno de sus gadgets que ella utilizaba para sus hazañas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo hizo clic, provocando que el baño se llenara de un olor a quemazón mientras la mujer gritaba y se reclinaba sobre él, colocando su frente sobre su hombro en busca de ahogar así su grito de dolor. Adrien se puso tenso, pensando en lo insufrible que debía ser.

― ¡Ahora! ― exclamó la mujer, aferrándose por completo al cuerpo del varón con una de sus manos mientras sus uñas se clavaban de forma instintiva sobre la piel de este. El rubio no perdió tiempo y llevó su mano cubierta con la playera hasta la curva de la cintura de la contraria, ahogando el fuego.

Presionó la herida con fuerza, no fue capaz de sentirse tranquilo hasta que las piernas de la criminal dejaron de apretar su cadera, así como la presión de las uñas en su hombro desapareció.

Los suaves quejidos continuaban saliendo de la garganta de la fémina, provocando que Adrien se preguntara si, de estar en esa situación, él podría mostrarse tan entero.

Posó con cuidado su mano libre sobre la espalda de ella para darle carta abierta a que soltará frente a él todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, recibiendo por respuesta un quejido por parte de ella mientras se aferraba aún más a él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella rompiera el contacto, volviéndose a recargar sobre la pared y llevando su mano hasta su frente para remover su flequillo donde se escondía una pequeña cortada. Una que Adrien pudo deducir había surgido gracias al golpe que se había propinado al caer en el callejón.

Los gestos de ambos parecían ser suficientes para comunicarse, pues él no tardó en buscar en el pequeño compartimiento del lavamanos, sacando de ahí una botella de alcohol, un par de curitas y unas pequeñas bolitas de algodón.

Con cuidado se encargó de limpiar la herida de _Ladybug, _quien ahora lo miraba con ojos cansados. Apenas hizo una mueca cuando el alcohol tocó su herida, lo cual parecía comprensible a ojos de Adrien. Después de lo anterior, el escozor actual debía ser como un juego de niños.

_Nunca se es demasiado precavido_, se repitió ella en su mente mientras simplemente observaba a Adrien cuidarla. El agotamiento comenzaba a hacer mella en ella quien aun intentaba mantenerse alerta, pero la tarea era difícil, en especial cuando la adrenalina parecía haberse evaporado por completo de su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento perdería su conciencia. Y no sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, en su mente la solución más apropiada era electrocutar a Adrien nuevamente, quizás con un voltaje más elevado para dejarlo inconsciente y poder huir de ahí, no podía darse el lujo de perder su único trabajo estable solo porque habían descubierto su identidad.

Pero por el otro, no tenía las energías necesarias para poder realizar ese plan, lo sabía bien. Y si llamaba a alguien para su rescate, estaba segura de que las cosas se pondrían peor para Adrien, cosa que no deseaba complicar. De una forma u otra, le debía mucho a aquel hombre frente a ella.

¿De verdad podía confiar en él? Con todo lo que habían pasado no sonaba como una idea tan descabellada.

Y entonces al sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse aún más pesados, al igual que el debilitamiento espontáneo de su cuerpo, decidió dejar aquello a la suerte; esperando que esta no le fallará.

― Gracias por ayudarme, aunque no entiendo _por qué_ lo hiciste ― susurró ella, cerrando sus ojos ante el agobio _mental_ y físico.

Adrien, quien anteriormente se estaba concentrando en colocar un par de curitas sobre la pequeña herida de la frente, detuvo sus acciones para poder observarla. Pues a decir verdad tampoco tenía una idea en específica del _por qué_.

Sí, de una forma extraña le admiraba. Así como estaba seguro de que sería completamente desalmado el dejar a alguien en aquella situación de _vida o muerte_.

Quizás se trataba de una acción humanitaria, o un simple deseo por saciar su curiosidad. Pero, realmente aquello no importaba mucho en aquel momento.

― A pesar de que sé bien de que no eres una damisela en apuros, necesitabas ayuda y de casualidad _un caballero_ estaba ahí para ofrecerla ― bromeó, un poco más tranquilo en cuanto la observó sonreír genuinamente.

Ella pensó que, si tuviese la suficiente fuerza para reír, lo hubiera hecho.

― _¿_Entonces _Plagg_ cuenta como tu confiable corcel? ― atinó a decir en un susurro, logrando que el blondo sonriera al ver que en esta ocasión había mencionado el nombre correcto del gato.

― Lo dudo, él terminó montando tu regazo y ― pero se detuvo al ver que en realidad aquella oración tenía un _doble sentido_ por demás extraño e intentó disculparse rápidamente. Solo que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Las facciones de la mujer estaban completamente relajadas al igual que su respiración; había caído inconsciente gracias al cansancio.

Con sumo cuidado tomó a _la fémina _entre sus brazos, no sin antes observar el trabajo que habían realizado en la herida del abdomen de ella. Parte de este se encontraba enrojecido y pensó que aquello debía ser una quemadura de primer grado, pero en efecto el pequeño agujero que tantos problemas le había parecido causar estaba ahora completamente cerrado.

Ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado que estaría tan cerca de Ladybug, ni siquiera había pensado que estaría tan cerca de un criminal sin sentir _temor_. Pero ahí estaba, con ella sobre su cama mientras él alejaba su cabello de la frente y pensaba que _era realmente hermosa_ a pesar de no poder apreciar su rostro a la perfección.

Realmente parecía un ángel, siendo una antítesis a los actos que realizaba. No porque fuesen _monstruosos _o _malignos_, ni siquiera se veía capaz de decir que esa mujer era mala, pero tampoco podía excusar sus acciones, aunque de verdad le gustaría creer que existía una buena razón detrás de sus crímenes.

Adrien suspiró y negó con la cabeza, después de todo, ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Su vida siempre había sido cómoda y durante mucho tiempo pensó que todos vivían como él, pues Francia era un país próspero, con tasas de crímenes que llegaban a rozar el número _cero_. ¿Qué razones tenía ella, para hacer todo lo que hacía?

Ladybug era una mujer de baja estatura y bastante pequeña, lo sabía por el espacio que ella ocupaba en la cama y el tiempo que había estado a su lado; aun así, estaba seguro de que si su encuentro se hubiese dado en otros términos, habría recibido una paliza.

Ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado, que nadie podía ver en ese momento. Nunca pensó que su _tipo de mujer_ fuese la _femme fatale_, pero si debía ser sincero, había algo muy atrayente en la imagen de una mujer fuerte y que pudiese valerse por sí misma. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las cual siempre quedaba pasmado ante los _usuales_ regaños que recibía de su maquillista, Marinette, y que a pesar de que reconocía que la mujer era hermosa, no podía negar que le atraía más su modo de ser.

Aunque claro, no era nada comparado con lo _atrevida_ que Ladybug era. Y ahora había podido verla de cerca, tenerla entre sus brazos y ver algo que nadie más había visto; su voluntad inquebrantable.

Dispuesto a dejarla descansar la arropó con una ligera sábana de color azul intenso, sin importarle que esta terminase ensuciándose con la sangre y tierra que ella aun llevaba encima. Después lo solucionaría con un día en la lavandería.

Cuando estuvo al filo de la puerta volvió a girarse, observando esta vez su antifaz, preguntándose si eso era lo que _lograba_ que no apareciera ningún tipo de identificación a su vista. Titubeo un poco, para después negar con su cabeza, saliendo por fin de la habitación.

* * *

Bien, este capítulo ha sido bastante divertido de escribir, no solo por la interacción de los dos protagonistas si no por los nervios de cada uno. Adrien está frente a un criminal, una de las más buscada de todo Francia y él lo sabe, pero como tiene una especie de Crush platónico en ella pues está súper nervioso. Ladybug, por otro lado, está nerviosa porque teme terminar en la cárcel y fallar en su deber (carita ), además de que tiene miedo de ser reconocida.

Y aunque muchos aleguen de que "¿COMO NO VE QUIEN ES LA CSM?" Pues simple, al estar en momentos de tensión como estos lo que uno menos hace es tener "realizaciones", más cuando está viendo a alguien desangrándose en su departamento y fue electrocutado antes de comenzar a ayudarla jajajaja.

Se me hace muy irónico porque esto cuenta como un momento/interacción Ladrien. Uno que disfruté mucho escribir (me divertí, yay) cuando es la esquina que al menos yo menos he explorado y que menos me llama la atención. Creo que este AU me emociona mucho por eso, díganme loca, pero me encanta este concepto.

Also, escribir esto fue un reto. Alex tenía planteado tooodo lo que sucedería y yo me encargaría de reescribir e interpretar lo que él me puso. Claramente fue algo más allá cuando de 400 palabras que leí de sus ideas para el capítulo salieron 2k aprox y fue de "WEY AYUDAME DETENME". De ahí, ya los dos metimos cuchara. SEND JELP Y PALOMITAS.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el dueño de la cuenta, mi solecillo de la mañana:

Dato curioso: en las guerras cabía la posibilidad de suturar una herida del mismo modo en el que lo hace Marinette. Ayuda a cerrar las heridas y evita posibles infecciones. Las heridas pueden ir desde el primer al tercer grado.

Paola hizo mención de que el Ladrien es la esquina del cuadro amoroso que menos ha explorado y como sabrán, esto mismo aplica para mí. De hecho, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales nació esta idea, ya que estaba buscando razones para hacer una historia de esta pareja sin quedarme a la mitad de la idea sin saber cómo continuar y creo que, pese a que este es un AU, respetamos lo suficiente la esencia del ship. Pues tenemos a Ladybug siendo muy pro y a Adrien bastante embobado, jaja.

Y cielos, no saben lo complicado que fue realizar un ¨guión de hechos¨ para que Paola supiera más o menos lo que tenía pensado para esta parte. No porque no acostumbre a hacerlos, el problema viene a que pensé que iba a ser poca trama para lo que ella podía hacer con su increíble talento, por lo cual terminé escribiendo los hechos del segundo capítulo y los primeros del tercero, pensando en que podría usarlos de ser necesario.

También fue difícil detener a Pao, tengo la teoría de que ella pestañea y ¡Bang! Aparecen 500 palabras en Word. La idea es procurar que los capítulos tengan una extensión entre las 3,000 y 4,000 palabras, para que toda la historia sea homogénea. No les voy a decir cuántas palabras tiene este capítulo porque nos pasamos. XD

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	5. 3

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en una habitación desconocida y oscura donde las sábanas olían a jabón y cedro, también se podía sentir el olor a humedad y sangre, pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso era culpa suya y no una extraña mezcla en el perfume del varón. La criminal llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, aliviada, sintió el filo de su máscara intacta antes de estirarse hasta la mesa de noche donde el reloj digital descansaba. Eran las tres de la mañana.

La acción provocó una oleada de dolor, anticipando el malestar que la golpearía cuando decidiera levantarse y aunque la idea de mantenerse acurrucada en la cama de Adrien era tentadora, era un lujo que no podía darse. Mientras más tiempo pasara ahí se encontraría con más gente en las calles cuando por fin emprendiera la huida, lo cual se resumía en una buena cantidad de ojos que podrían verla salir del lugar y meterla en problemas en los que también se vería arrastrado el rubio a quien ahora, le debía un favor.

Marinette se sentó al filo de la cama, para después acercarse a la ventana más cercana y por la cual, tendría que huir hasta su departamento. La lluvia había cesado en algún momento durante la noche, pero eso no significaba que las probabilidades de resbalarse fueran menores; no porque ella no estuviera acostumbrada a correr sobre los techos con ese clima o incluso, con heridas, pero en ese momento se sentía muy cansada y entumecida como para siquiera ponerse su traje correctamente.

Sopesando sus opciones, Marinette detalló el suelo de la habitación, encontrándose rápidamente con una prenda negra; con cuidado se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos. No tardó en percibir el fuego consumido en ella, así como los restos de su propia sangre; una pena, piensa al notar el estado tan deteriorado con la que ha quedado la prenda con estampado de The cure.

—You, soft and only ― tarareo por lo bajo con una sonrisa de lado ― You, lost and lonely — recordó que en más de una ocasión habia escuchado cantar a Adrien aquella canción de la banda, cosa que en su momento le había hecho sonreír ― You, just like heaven ― pues aquella canción _Just like heaven_ era una que durante su adolescencia solía escuchar a menudo, trayéndole unos gratos recuerdos.

_Tú, suave y única. Tú, perdida y sola. Tú, tal como el cielo._ Palabras que resonaban en su cabeza mientras Luka cantaba a su lado cuando ella era aún una niña, sabiendo bien a quien tenía en mente ante esas estrofas.

El hecho de encontrarse con una camiseta de The Cure había logrado renovarle el ánimo, no solo al poder recordar gratos momentos ligados a las canciones que tanto le gustaban, sino porque recordó que a pesar de la brecha enorme que podía existir entre ella y todas las personas con las que comenzaba a trabajar en la industria de la moda, sí había algo que la unía alguien, aunque él no lo supiera. Escuchar a Adrien cantarla por primera vez le provocó alivio, haciéndola creer que no podían existir tantas diferencias entre ellos.

O al menos, que tenía la oportunidad de encajar.

No esperaba que Adrien Agreste fuese un fan de la banda, y realmente esperaba que el rubio no extrañara demasiado esa playera que, además de todo, contaba con algunas manchas de cloro encima.

Después de despejar esos pensamientos, con pereza se dirigió a los cajones del closet, revisando la ropa de Adrien como si fuera una acción común entre ellos, encontrando rápidamente unas bermudas con cinto; había pensado en tomar uno de los pants de su anfitrión, pero no quería tener que arrodillarse una y otra vez para doblarlos de camino a casa. Después de ponerse la prenda, dobló y amarró a su cintura la parte superior del traje, que ahora pasaba desapercibida gracias a la playera que le quedaba bastante holgada.

Marinette abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, para después dirigirse al baño que, para su sorpresa estaba completamente limpio y lo único que llamaba la atención, era la cubeta llena de agua rojiza donde descansaba un trapo que, intuía, estaba destinado a la limpieza del hogar. Algo que realmente le sorprendió, pues si bien aquello se debía seguramente a la preocupación de que encontraran _pistas_ o _restos_ de ella le podría traer problemas a Adrien, en el fondo se encontraba agradecida, pues en su estado actual dudaba poder haber dejado aquel lugar tan impecable como ahora lo veía.

Salió de ahí satisfecha, buscando en el piso alguna otra muestra de su sangre sin resultado alguno. Marinette se recargó en la barra desayunadora, deteniéndose un momento para ver cómo Adrien intentaba dormir en un sillón que era demasiado chico para él. Sus pies sobresalían por uno de los descansabrazos y su mano derecha caía hasta el piso; la izquierda por su parte servía de almohada a su cabeza.

La escena completa le provocó cierta ternura y diversión a la azabache, nadie creería que el perfecto Adrien Agreste durmiese con la boca abierta y en una posición en la que, si se movía un poco, podría caer y despertar súbitamente. Por un momento pensó en acercarse a él y cubrirlo correctamente con la manta que parecía dispuesta a abrigar el suelo en lugar de al rubio, pero el temor de despertarlo y tener que darle una nueva descarga eléctrica detuvo su deseo.

― Lamento no poder evitar que pases frio, chico lindo ― se disculpó con un suave susurro, recordando la forma en la que se había atrevido a llamarlo, preguntándose mentalmente como haría para poder encararlo en el trabajo sin que el recuerdo de esa noche la asechara; quizás se avergonzaría por sus actos o se echaría a reír debido a los nervios, pues era alguien que conocía y no solo un simple transeúnte o un policía.

Suspiró, haciendo un ademán sobre su cabeza como si quisiese desaparecer una nube extraña; ya después pensaría en ello, lo importante ahora era salir de ahí.

La chaqueta que el varón le ofreció la noche anterior descansaba en uno de los bancos de la barra desayunadora, sin pensarlo, Marinette la tomó y se la puso encima, la noche tenía pinta de ser demasiado fría después de la lluvia y no le apetecía enfermarse en ese momento.

A pesar de que la azabache quería irse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, no pudo evitar detenerse a escribir unas palabras para Adrien en el bloc de notas que estaba pegado a la puerta del refrigerador. Después, se paró detrás de la puerta principal del departamento y tras asegurarse que nadie la descubriría se quitó el antifaz y deshizo su peinado.

En el camino a casa, Marinette recordó escuchar a sus compañeras de la Universidad agradecer la existencia de UTOPIA, porque así se sentían seguras de caminar a mitad de la noche hasta sus casas después de una fiesta o tras un encuentro con sus parejas. Por un tiempo, ella llegó a preguntarse cómo sería vivir con ese tipo de preocupaciones en lugar de intentar que la policía no te atrapara

_Seguramente es muy parecido a esto_, pensó mientras intentaba resistir el dolor de sus piernas y se limitaba a encontrar la vía más rápida hasta su casa.

Para su sorpresa, el trayecto no fue demasiado largo, nunca imaginó que Adrien viviera prácticamente a un vecindario de distancia; y de pronto la imagen del rubio comiendo en la misma pizzería que ella acostumbraba le hizo reír, la verdad era que, aunque se hubiesen topado por ahí, no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia y siendo sincera, tampoco esperaba que él deparara en la suya.

No era que Adrien pasara exactamente desapercibido, sino que, cuando ella era una parisina más, prefería ignorar todo a su alrededor en lugar de estar alerta a cualquier ruido o sombra como lo haría en sus actividades contra la ley. Las personas que no la conocían solían creer que era demasiado despistada… si tan solo supieran.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento la abrió tras girar la llave y tras poner todo su peso encima de ella. Pensó en lo cómodo que sería dormir unas cuantas horas más, si tan solo pudiese iría en ese momento a tumbarse en su cama para no despertar hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, en lugar de eso, se dirigió al baño, buscando algunas pastillas para el dolor que puso bajo su lengua para después darse una ducha.

El agua necesariamente tibia no tardó en caer sobre ella, escociendo las quemaduras de su cuerpo. Mientras enjabonaba su cabello, Marinette recordó lo cerca que había tenido a Adrien y la facilidad con la que se ruborizó durante todo lo que pasó durante la noche; si la situación hubiese sido otra, seguramente ella también lo habría hecho.

― Realmente no es una mentira el haberle llamado chico lindo ― dijo para sus adentros, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquella extraña situación. Que si bien, fue dolorosa, también tuvo su lado bueno. No siempre tienes la fortuna de que un reconocido modelo te brinde de atenciones. De algún modo que ella no lograba comprender, Adrien parecía ser alguien muy inocente.

No es que Marinette creyera que la inocencia que él desprendía era la de un puritano o algo similar, después de todo lo había encontrado suficientes veces observando más de la cuenta a algunas modelos y en otras ocasiones yéndose con ellas a un lugar _más cómodo_. La inocencia a la que se refería era muy distinta, una que ella ni siquiera estaba segura de haber tenido ni cuando sus padres todavía vivían.

_Uno de los lujos de nacer en una familia acomodada que puede protegerte de la crueldad del mundo_, pensó con un poco de amargura y unos tintes de cierto anhelo.

― Algunos realmente nacen con suerte ― aquel comentario salió de su boca con un toque de ironia, recordando cómo se suponía que _la suerte estaba de su lado_, según las palabras de Gina.

Enfundada en una toalla salió del baño, dejó su traje en una cubeta con agua oxigenada que rápidamente empezó a burbujear sobre la sangre derramada; tomó la pequeña cámara de su cinturón para quitarle la memoria extraíble que pegó con cinta adhesiva a un pedazo de papel y lo guardó en su bolso; después se vistió, recordando que durante esos días no podría alejarse demasiado de su crema corporal. Malditas sean las quemaduras.

― Al menos tengo suerte de no vivir exactamente del como luzco ― soltó al aire mientras colocaba un poco de la crema corporal con delicadeza sobre aquella _nueva marca_ sobre su cuerpo mientras apretaba los labios.

Si bien aquello de la superficialidad no era un problema para ella, tampoco era una mujer descuidada. Y realmente sería un problema si la cicatrización de esa sutura comenzara a formarse de manera abultada.

Al terminar con aquello, comenzó su andar hacia la cocina. La verdad era que desde que había despertado _moría_ de hambre, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz para atracar el refrigerador de Adrien. Tremenda ironia siendo quien era ella.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomó uno de los tuppers para poner su contenido en un plato que introdujo en el microondas; era un poco rutinario tener que comer el mismo par de comidas durante la semana, pero sin duda era una práctica que le ahorraba mucho tiempo que solía ocupar en otras _actividades_.

Mientras esperaba, caminó al pequeño balcón de la sala que estaba lleno de plantas; cuando habló con el propietario del lugar, este le dijo que podía conseguir un lugar más barato, pero sin un balcón.

— _Piénselo bien, ¿realmente vale la pena? No voy a mentirle, la mayoría de las personas piensan que necesitan un balcón, pero a menos que sean fumadores compulsivos raramente los utilizan_ —Marinette nunca supo si el hombre lo decía para desalentarla porque no quería tenerla en su edificio departamental o porque realmente quería ayudarla.

— _No se preocupe señor Damocles, siempre me han gustado las plantas_ — resolvió sin dejar que sus palabras la desanimaran, dando a entender lo que planeaba hacer con ese pequeño espacio.

— _Un lujo de ricos_ —se mofó el hombre en aquella ocasión, levemente molesto así como intrigado por su decisión, o eso fue lo que ella pudo adivinar en su momento.

— _Menos mal que estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con lo que tengo_.

Marinette no había mentido cuando dijo que amaba las plantas, recordaba (aunque no confiaba del todo en su memoria en aquel punto de su vida) que su madre tenía una especie de huerto en el lugar donde vivían, con algunas especias de olor para preparar la comida y otras plantas con las que hacía té. Recordaba en especial el sabor dulce de uno que, hasta ahora, había sido incapaz de encontrar; _quizás algún día_, se obligó a pensar desde entonces.

Ese era su pequeño paraíso en medio de todo el caos de la ciudad, de las luces, la contaminación y que le permitía pensar que las cosas estaban bien, aun cuando en los medios de comunicación no dejaban de hablar de lo mal que estaba la situación en el mundo a diferencia de la hermosa Francia.

Estaba a punto de volver al interior de su departamento cuando algo acarició su pantorrilla provocándole una sonrisa, pues, aunque no la había visto, sabía que se trataba de Tikki. Una gatita callejera de pelaje cobrizo y que tenía una mancha negra en su frente, desviando ligeramente la atención de sus ojos azules que, con el contraste de la noche, casi parecían ser de un tono magenta.

— Tikki, ¿te has metido en muchos problemas en estos días? — preguntó sin esperar una respuesta de la gatita que continuó restregándose contra la azabache — Yo sí, pero créeme, no quieres saber de eso. Ven, vamos a comer.

Marinette entró, siendo seguida de la gatita que por alguna razón consideraba ese lugar su hogar, la azabache imaginaba que era porque desde que apareció ahí por primera vez empezó a alimentarla. Y aunque no se había animado a comprarle un plato para darle comida y agua porque no pensaba adoptarla, si le había dado un nombre; además de dejarla estar en la casa cuando afuera llovía.

Sin mayor reparo, tomó de la tarja los platos que se habían vuelto exclusivos de la gata, dejando en uno algo de agua y en otro el atún que pensaba darle de comer.

— Esta vez podrás comer en la mesa — le dijo a la gata que se lamía una de sus patas en medio de la sala — Pero no te acostumbres, es solo que no quiero tener que agacharme justo ahora.

Pensó de forma curiosa que, así como ella hablaba con Tikki, una gatita que no era de su propiedad, Adrien hacia exactamente lo mismo. Le era realmente curioso debido a que, aunque sus experiencias a lo largo de la vida eran sumamente distantes, parecían compartir más que un par de gustos en videojuegos y la música.

Intentando no pensar en _él _de nuevo, la azabache tomó su plato de comida y una lata de refresco del refrigerador para llevarlos a la sala cuando escuchó que Tikki gruñía, rápidamente, Marinette se giró, no sin antes dejar el plato a favor de empuñar el tenedor con el que pensaba comer. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la gatita se mantenía erizada mientras observaba con atención la puerta deslizable que conectaba la sala con el balcón.

Ahí estaba un gato negro de ojos verdes, que le importo poco la advertencia de la contraria y que, sin más, entró al lugar.

— ¿Plagg? — preguntó Marinette sin creérselo, observando cómo el gato saltaba por el sillón para alejarse de Tikki mientras se acercaba a ella y olisqueaba sus piernas antes de restregarse contra ella, molestando aún más a la gatita cobriza. La azabache tuvo que ponerse entre los dos para que la gata no se abalanzara contra él — No seas mal educada, solo es un amigo muy curioso, pero no te preocupes, sabrá guardar nuestro secreto ¿verdad, Plagg? — el gato maulló y Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin más remedio, la mujer se despidió de otro par de platos, llenándolos respectivamente de agua y atún. Por lo arisca que se había puesto Tikki imaginaba que no era una buena idea esperar que compartiera su plato con Plagg y ella no estaba dispuesta a separar a ese par de gatos en ese momento. Solo quería comer y dormir por una semana sin despertar… ojalá pudiese hacerlo.

— Buen provecho — sentenció mientras que con su dedo índice forzaba el sello de su lata para darle un buen trago, al tiempo que Plagg se abalanzaba contra la comida y Tikki continuaba observándolo hasta que por fin entendió que no tenía más remedio que convivir con él durante ese tiempo. La cena transcurrió sin ningún tipo de sorpresa y a pesar de que Marinette realmente deseaba tumbarse en su cama, no fue capaz de moverse; quedándose dormida en el sofá.

Cuando la alarma sonó se removió perezosa, sintiendo su cuerpo ligeramente entumido por culpa de la mala posición con la que había descansado; sonrió mientras se estiraba, imaginando que Adrien se encontraría en una condición parecida a la propia. Aunque por lo que sabía, él tenía el día libre.

Con desgano, Marinette se arregló para ir a su trabajo, utilizando un poco más de corrector de un tono un poco más claro que su piel del que solía usar para esconder lo cansada que se encontraba. De nuevo recordó a sus compañeras de clases, apareciendo los lunes a clases perfectamente arregladas pero muertas por dentro, como agradecía que de una u otra forma, le enseñaran a ocultar el cansancio del rostro.

Una excelente forma de aparentar ante los demás, aunque por dentro quisiese dormir durante todo un mes como si de un oso se tratara. Quizás en otra vida era capaz de eso, pero nunca lo sabría.

Mientras se arreglaba, dejó que las noticias acabaran con el silencio de su piso, nunca había entendido la fascinación de las personas por ver los hechos tan deplorables que recordaban la naturaleza humana, en especial cuando esas mismas personas eran incapaces de ver una película explicita en su contenido porque les parecía demasiado sangrienta.

Había terminado por sintonizarlas solo cuando ella había salido a dar algún golpe, sintiéndose completamente aterrada las primeras veces al pensar que no había sido tan precavida cómo debía y que eso la llevaría a prisión. Una paranoia que menguó con el tiempo, pero después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no podía evitar temer cómo en ese entonces. Debía acordarse de revisar los periódicos en el trabajo, solo para estar segura de que su identidad seguía siendo un secreto.

Estuvo a punto de apagar el televisor cuando la periodista empezó a dar una nueva noticia, a un lado de ella se mostraba el mapa de París, mostrándose en rojo el área donde ella vivía.

_"__Algunas personas en el Distrito trece se encontraron con fallos en el funcionamiento de UTOPIA, cómo la muestra incorrecta o incluso la falta de información que el sistema suele mostrarnos las veinticuatro horas del día "_

Marinette al escuchar aquello se permitió no entrar en pánico, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

_"__A pesar de lo raro del fallo, queremos recordarles que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el error fue causado por un rayo que impactó con una de las antenas que estructuran nuestra seguridad, el Gobierno está trabajando arduamente para que las personas de este sector sean servidas por los soportes más próximos mientras se arregla el desperfecto. Ni siquiera UTOPIA está libre de los inconvenientes del clima."_

― Nuestra seguridad ― repitió con algo de asco a la reportera, pensando que en definitiva aquella era una de las mentiras más grandes que alguna vez había escuchado.

O al menos para los de su clase, lo era.

Sin querer escuchar más, y sintiéndose ahora más segura sobre la _posible_ amenaza de que descubrieran su identidad o el dejar una pista por más que fuese alguien cuidadosa, apago sin reparo el televisor, dejando el control de este sobre la mesa, dispuesta a salir de su apartamento sin un ápice de energía, pero dispuesta a _trabajar_.

Durante todo su trayecto hacia la oficina central de _Gabriel's_ luchaba consigo misma para mantener sus ojos abiertos y mostrar un rostro sereno ante las personas, cosa que realmente le estaba resultando bastante complicado.

Recordó cuando bajo en la estación que su primera parada antes de su trabajo era una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí, y muy aparte de todo realmente necesitaba un buen café americano para poder mantenerse en pie durante todo el largo día que le restaba.

En cuanto entró a la cafetería, se alegró de que no existiera una gran fila a esa hora para ordenar, siendo atendida casi de inmediato por alguien que, al momento de entrar, sonrió de forma abierta y _casi_ rosando con la coquetería.

― Buenos días, señorita ¿Qué desea tomar? ― la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella le hizo reír por lo bajo, como si de alguien intimidada por un tono cordial, caballeroso, pero a la vez atrevido se tratara.

― Un café americano, por favor ― pidió de forma amable, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso su cartera para poder pagar por su orden.

― ¿Lo desea con leche o solo? ― interrogó el hombre, Marinette intentó no reír para sus adentros así como no rodar sus ojos ante aquel descarado pero _nada_ eficaz coqueteo por parte del dependiente.

― Lo prefiero solo, su color y aroma son mejor así ― respondió ella, observando como él se limitaba a sonreír de lado; seguramente intentando reprimir una carcajada.

― Bien, entonces serían tres euros por favor ― hizo una pausa, observando como poco a poco la fila detrás de ella comenzaba a crecer — Aunque, si me dieras tu teléfono sería gratis, preciosa ― atinó a decir, observando como una mujer del fondo escuchaba aquello y simplemente se limitaba a rodar los ojos, fastidiada.

― En ese caso ― murmuró ella, tomando un papel del interior de su cartera y hurtando la pluma que aquel hombre tenía afianzada al bolsillo de su camisa para escribir así su nombre junto a su número telefónico ― No lo pierdas ― finalizó, recibiendo un guiño de ojo por parte del moreno mientras este le tendía su ticket, dejando por fin avanzar la fila.

No tardó mucho en recibir su café en un vaso con tapadera de una de las trabajadoras, y antes de salir del lugar para caminar un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a su trabajo, no pudo evitar girarse y observar de reojo a _Nino_, quien al chocar mirada con ella, se limitó a negar con su cabeza sin dejar una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

_Ya puedo oír los chistes sobre el café sin leche siendo malinterpretados_, pensó con diversión, saliendo de la cafetería mientras le daba un sorbo al amargo café.

El cual, si bien _en realidad_ no le gustaba para nada sin leche o algo de edulcorante, sabía que era lo que necesitaba para mantenerse despierta; algo de cafeína y un amargo sabor en la boca durante un momento, pues estaba segura que si disfrutaba de la bebida esta simplemente lograría un efecto contrario dadas las bajas temperaturas que se encontraban en ese momento.

Al llegar a su destino, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada por llegar a tiempo a pesar de todo su _recorrido_ sin pegar un solo ojo, sintiéndose solamente un poco orgullosa de ella misma, _solo un poco_.

Sin esperar más, sacó de su bolso su portafolio donde guardaba los diseños que venía preparando desde hace bastante tiempo. Ese día habia llegado especialmente temprano, no por que tuviese un trabajo a esa hora en específico, después de todo ella se encontraba como maquillista _personal_ de Adrien Agreste debido al abrupto despido de la anterior.

Algo que en definitiva no era su rubro, pero que de nueva cuenta terminó por agradecer mentalmente a sus compañeras de la universidad sobre todo lo complicado así como lo simple del maquillaje que le habían enseñado, siendo esta una oportunidad que no perdería.

Gracias a ello ahora trabajaba _provisionalmente_ para una de las mejores casas de moda, teniendo ahora una cita con el fundador de esta y diseñador _master_ de la última década para que este pudiese ver su portafolio, con la esperanza de que hubiese un trabajo de su rama para ella ahí en _Gabriel's._

Pero, aquel ápice de esperanza que habia mantenido durante toda esa semana fue aplastado con unas palabras por parte de la mano derecha de Gabriel Agreste; un "_No podrá atenderte_" habia salido de su boca mientras dejaba de ver la pantalla de su computadora para observarla.

― ¿No ahora? ¿Se refiere a más tarde? ― preguntó, intentando no llenar de impaciencia su tono de voz.

La mujer tras el escritorio de nombre Nathalie suspiró. La verdad es que le causaba un poco de conflicto ver las facciones de ella con algo de desilusión, pues podía recordar las veces que a su jefe y amigo le habían cerrado las puertas en el pasado, pero ella no tenía ninguna clase de control en las decisiones de Gabriel.

Por más que no estuviese de acuerdo con más de alguna.

― No hoy, fue re agendada para dentro de tres semanas ― contestó, quitándose las gafas para sobar el puente de su nariz, demostrando un poco el estrés que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Marinette apretó contra su pecho el portafolio que tenía entre sus manos, abrazándolo. Realmente era difícil para alguien como ella alcanzar ciertos _sueños y metas_, y eso era algo ya lo sabía de antemano.

_Quizás se había ilusionado de más, _fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Escuchó un suspiro de cansancio por parte de Nathalie, quien seguramente estaba por pedirle que se marchara y se ocupara, tal como muchas personas en aquel lugar solían decirle cuando la veían simplemente parada, pensando en algo o simplemente dejando su mente en blanco.

― Antes de que te retires, hay algo que te debía decir el día de hoy. Supongo que está enterada de que una nueva línea de ropa se va a presentar en Milán ¿No es así? ― Marinette solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de la mujer, quien susurro un suave _ de acuerdo_ antes de proseguir ― Debido a que tú te estas encargando de maquillar al modelo principal, así como rostro de _Gabriel's_ y que realmente tu trabajo está a la altura, viajaras con el equipo para este evento. Ahí, quizás podrías buscar que revisen tu portafolio, si eres lo suficientemente astuta ― aquello ultimo salió de la boca de Nathalie como un consejo, para después colocarse sus gafas _esperando_ que la chica fuese buena en cuanto a diseño de modas, de no ser así terminaría siendo despedazada por intentar tal osadía.

Pero al ver como el semblante de ella cambio de forma radical, intuyó que ella sabía eso y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

― Comenzaré a prepararme, y esperare sus indicaciones entonces ― no podía culparse por sonreír de forma tan abierta, pues a pesar de todo, una oportunidad por más pequeña que fuera no se debía desaprovechar, tal como una pequeña fractura en una cerradura en una joyería a la cual fuese a atracar; era ahora o nunca ― Muchas gracias.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un ademan para que se retirara, cosa que por primera vez Marinette acató sin sentir su ánimo bajar. Pero en cuanto ella entro al ascensor, algo comenzó a turbarla.

_Una cosa_ seria el ver durante un par de horas a quien le habia salvado su vida, a quien se habia sentido totalmente expuesta y estaba agradecida.

_Otra cosa muy diferente_ sería el estar en un evento así, _casi_ lado a lado al ser su maquillista, pues esos eventos eran agotadores por el hecho de ser increíblemente largos y abrumantes, según lo que habia escuchado de otras modelos balbucear en lo que iba de la semana.

Suspiró, intentando mantener la compostura. Sólo debía actuar como siempre.

Sólo debía actuar como si Adrien no le hubiese salvado la vida a su _alter-ego_. Así habia sido el plan desde un inicio.

La diferencia es que esa _actuación_ sería mucho más larga la próxima semana, y debía reunir mucha paciencia para ello.

Así como intentar dejar un par de asuntos pendientes listos antes de su inesperada partida a Milán.

* * *

POR FIN PUDIMOS TERMINAR CON ESTO YAY.

Habla Pao ahora, mwahahaha; no es que no quisiéramos, tanto Alex como yo estamos bastante ocupados con cosas de la uni, así como intentando seguir siendo constantes con esto a pesar de que ultimadamente nos hemos visto con muchas ocupaciones.

Este capítulo se me hace divertido, pues como pueden ver, Marinette parece tener más en común con Adrien de lo que ella cree ¡Incluso esa manía de hablar con gatos extraños! Cosa que, le resulta curiosa al ser tan diferente la vida que llevaron.

ALSO. Por favor díganme que vieron una pista en la cafetería y lo que sucedió ahí a ojos de todos ¿Verdad? Complicidades, complicidades.

Ahora sí, mi nota de autor no es muy larga porque no tengo mucho que comentar acerca del capítulo, la mayor parte de este es auspiciado por Alex, por otro lado el siguiente capítulo me toca comenzar a narrarlo yo y tener correcciones del dueño de esta cuenta así como ciertas cosas que se añadan/quiten, así como ha sido mi trabajo aquí.

Añado, como dato extra el distrito trece en París es donde se encuentra Place d'itale y Gare D'Austerlitz, nos basamos en la ubicación de las viviendas de Adrien y Marinette gracias a un mapeo de la ciudad de París y su costo por renta que son los más bajos, donde en esa zona la renta puede variar entre menos de 6100 euros al mes hasta 8200 euros (Si, las zonas de "renta" más baratos no lo suenan para mi alv), esto de un dato del 2012 que Alex pudo encontrar. Además es curioso, ¡Pues el 13 suele ser un número de mala suerte!

Ahora sí, su servilleta dueño de la cuenta, mi solecillo matutino, Alex EL LEON (perdón por la broma, sorry sdfd:

Igual que ustedes, tengo una duda en este momento: ¿por qué un León? ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, ya entendí… ¿es necesario decir que soy más fan de los pingüinos? X'D

Dejando a un lado el país de Madagascar, esto a sido… raro. No tanto por la historia en sí, sino que me resulta agotador pensar en que buscamos una media de 3,500 palabras para cada capítulo. Y cuando llegué al momento de la noticia sobre UTOPIA entre en crisis porque inmediatamente después iba la escena de la cafetería y no tienen idea de lo malo que soy con eso; menos mal que Paola vino a salvar el día. 3

Como sea, este a sido el momento de aprender más de Marinette. Ella ha tenido una vida difícil, su presente también lo es y piensa que su futuro seguirá esa misma línea; así que, hay un poco de resignación en ella así cómo la firme convicción de que no va a dejar de hacerlo. Además, vemos algunos guiños a una historia de Paola que se llama Perfect Red, ¿alguien más está pensando en que Tikki es una viajera entre dimensiones? Yo lo creo y me encanta la idea. Eso y hablar de The Cure, que también es nombrada es esa historia y que es un gusto en común entre Paola y un servidor.

Tras una quemadura lo mejor es limpiar la zona afectada con agua tibia y humectar con crema al menos cada tres horas. Creo que ver a Marinette limitándose a estas acciones sin siquiera pensarlo hablan de lo cruda que es su vida, algo que ya sabíamos en el capítulo anterior, donde Adrien se sorprende al ver la espalda de la azabache llena de cicatrices.

El siguiente capítulo es algo movido y trabajaremos para que sea de su total agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
